Mario Kart: Road Trip
Mario Kart: Road trip is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth game in the Mario Kart series. The game combines elements from Mario Kart Wii's Bikes and 12 players capacity,Mario Kart 7's Hang Gliding and nderwater driving and Mario Kart 8's ATV and Anti-gravity. The game this time will feature Off-road driving and Raft racing. Characters Every character from the whole series returns. Characters who were orginally attended to be added will finally appear in the game. For alternate costumes: Click: Mario Kart: Road Trip/Alternate variants Returning Characters * = Starter Super mario render brothers by nibroc rock-d8x9ljm.png|Mario* Luigi render 2016 by nibroc rock-d9uzomf.png|Luigi* Princess Peach SMO .png|Peach* Yoshi egg yoshi render.png|Yoshi* NotAMarioFan Toad render .png|Toad* MTOCG Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa* Donkey kong jr. 3D render model super mario smash bros country tropical freeze by nibroc rock-dax3k9c.png|Donkey Kong Jr.* Bowser_Render.png|Bowser* Donkey Kong OSSB.png|Donkey Kong* Wario SSBUltimate 2.png|Wario* SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy* 210px-SuperMarioParty Waluigi.png|Waluigi MTOCG Toadette.png|Toadette Diddy Kong Sunrise.png|Diddy Kong MTOCG Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario MTOCG Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi Birdo (Mario).png|Birdo Bowser_Jr_(Mario_Party_9).png|Bowser Jr. Koopa Paratroopa (New Super Mario Bros).png|Paratroopa 199px-Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo 1.BMBR Petey Piranha Artwork 1.png|Petey Piranha PAC-MAN Nibroc-Rock 3.png|Pac-Man MRS. PAC-MAN New Render.png|Ms. Pac-Man Blinky.png|Blinky Dry Bones Playable (Mario).png|Dry Bones R.O.B. SSBM Render.png|R.O.B Mametchi standing.png|Mametchi Baby Peach MSS.png|Baby Peach Rosalina.png|Rosalina dry_bowser_new_render_by_nibroc_rock_daxjexr-pre.png|Dry Bowser Mii logo.png|Mii MTOCG Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong MTOCG Baby Daisy.png|Baby Daisy Metal Mario!.png|Metal Mario 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 2.png|Lakitu Shy Guy (Mario).png|Shy Guy MTOCG Wiggler.png|Wiggler MTOCG Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen Don-chan-2-57b356e9c6d63.png|Don-Chan 87px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry Morton Koopa Jr., New Super Mario Bros. U.png|Morton 2.BMBR Wendy Koopa Artwork 1.png|Wendy 1.BMBR Iggy Koopa Artwork 1.png|Iggy 105px-LemmyNSMBWii.png|Lemmy Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 2.BMBR Ludwig Artwork 1.png|Ludwig Baby Rosalina from Mario Kart Tour.png|Baby Rosalina MKT_Artwork_PinkGoldPeach.png|Pink Gold Peach Newestlinkk.png|Link Tanooki Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Tanooki Mario Cat Peachsd.png|Cat Peach Animal Crossing Villager.png|Villager Isabelle SSBU.png|Isabelle Inkling Girl SSBU Artwork.png|Inkling Girl Inkling Boy SSBU Artwork.png|Inkling Boy 600px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe Peachette.png|Peachette Pauline MKT.png|Pauline New Characters Boom_Boom,_render.png|Boom Boom 1.BMBR Pom Pom Artwork 1.png|Pom Pom Dixie Kong SSBGR.png|Dixie Kong King K. Rool SSBU.png|King K. Rool Goomba - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba 1.BMBR Monty Mole Artwork 1.png|Monty Mole Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Hammer Bro. Cappy22222222222222222222222.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara SMO Topper.png|Topper SMO Hariet.png|Hariet SMO Rango.png|Rango SMO Spewart.png|Spewert 8FD4B51F-C13A-4475-A034-3F836AD1D26A.png|Spike Professor E. Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd Kamek (Mario).png|Kamek 150px-Toadsworth arrtwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.png|Toadsworth 200px-NabbitNSMBUuuu.png|Nabbit GreenSprixie.png|Sprixie Princess Baby dk.png|Baby DK Baby WarioTurbo.png|Baby Wario 389px-Baby Waluigi.png|Baby Waluigi Green Metal Luigi.png|Green Bronze Luigi Special Vehicle characters 120px-Piranha Plant SSBU.png|Piranha Plant (Change between Pot and pipe) DLC Characters These are characters that come through special event Grand Prix. Sonic dash.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Crash Bandicoot N Sane.png|Crash Bandicoot BanjoSSBUDLC.png|Banjo Kirby Star Allies - Character artwork 01.png|Kirby Mona WariowareGold.png|Mona Modes The Modes are listed here. Playable in Single Player and Local Multiplayer. Career Mode The series first story mode. Go through a set of tracks based on the theme of each place you visit. You may even encounter fierce rivals. Grand Prix Race in a series of tracks. Win them all in 50cc,100cc,150cc,150cc Mirror,200cc and 200cc Mirror. Time Trails Race to get the fastest time. You can also race other players ghost. VS Race Players can set the how much they want to race. For the first time since Mario Kart DS, Players can select a free mode. Tracks There are alot of tracks in the game. The selection varies based on the mode. For instance, The tracks are in a semmingly unorganized selection in VS race while in Grand Prix, each of the tracks are found in Cups. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games